The Ruins of Guk: Halls of the Fallen
Notes Located in the NW of Moors of Ykesha , quests are available for the zone from Firmroot Moot, which also has a balloon ride to the zone entrance (doors of Guk). One of the harder group zones in the expansion, it contains many social mobs in large groups near others, high speed wandering and teleporting mobs - make pulls tricky. The main damage type is noxious, and priests will soon get tired of curing all the frequently reapplied DoTs. 2 shard quest of the day clicky was at . Progression * Clear your way down to and slay him. * Near where you killed the , there is a clicky mushroom hidden in a bush at . Click the mushroom to receive pure fungus. * In the center of the dark pool in the first room of the zone , right click on the small idol to "Pour the fungus you gathered on the idol". Doing this will open the door at . * is located in front of a squat statue that you need to move to the top of the peculiar pedestal back in the . * There are two adds to start, a gaz devotee and a gaz fanatic; during the fight, will emote, summoning help. * Move the totem from back to the "pool" room and place it on the on the pedestal at . * Head back to the now-opened gate at . * is located on a platform at the back of the . He has a couple of adds. * You may wish to bypass the stairs. Coming from Froppit's chamber are a continuous stream of respawning unstable ghouls. These don't give you any xp. Go around the curved hall the long way. * If you kill a crumbling ghoul knight before Froppit is slain, a large AOE is released. * Move up to the puzzle at . You must click the three blocks in order: lower (mouth symbol), upper right (an eye with a slitted pupil symbol), upper left (spiral symbol) to open the door behind you. * is a drake, sitting atop his treasure hoard at . His major attack is "Incapacitating Screech," a heat AoE that stuns. * Kill deadly cadavodiles in the pool at the bottom of the room, then retrieve a Shiny Golden Trinket from a chest . You can right or left click it to open. The item will be in your inventory, there is no emote or loot for it. * Head up the path (it circles the room a couple of times as it rises) and turn right at the intersection at the top . * Use the Shiny Golden Trinket in this fight when emotes. * Move through the gate at and jump down the big black hole. There's a ancient cadavodile on the lip of the pool at the bottom, you may wish to arrow or pet pull it before you jump down. There is no apparent way to climb back up, so you are stuck in the last part of the zone unless you evac. * Clear the assorted ghoul frogloks. Watch out for the roaming froglok knights, they appear to walk a little then teleport, and they move fast. It's unfortunately possible to have one land right on you out of nowhere. * Move three cadaverous body of a cursed Guk froglok to the following locations: ** ** ** ** The named spawns right by the final pedestal as soon as you place the body upon it. * is located at . * He periodically summons several summoned shin knight squires and shin knight squires, and ports a member of the group to the ledges on either side of his spawn spot, or way up the top of the spire behind him. Kurpep spawns adds on those group members that will accompany them back down. * will charm and has a nasty noxious stun/power drain that he will cast on the pull and every 20% thereafter. To avoid the big AOE, use stifles/stuns.